


Fiery Wish

by RoughGem



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: A PMMM story I've been wanting to do for ages, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda wrote one already, Madoka Magica AU, There Will Be Sadness, Wishes, but it was trash, enjoy, so this is brand new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Ryuu is back from his study trip in Mitakihara. Both Io and Ryuu are now third years in high school, but, ever since he came back, things seemed different. He was just as fun loving, energetic, and troublesome as usual, but, something was off. They don't know what, but they are determined to find out.





	1. Return

Chapter 1: Return 

 

Io and the others waited by the train station. Ryuu was returning today. It's been about eight months, they're going to graduate in a few months. Ryuu was gone for a special study trip in a further away city. They still talked over phone, but now they get to see him in person again. 

 

The last train pulled up, as the doors opened and people filtered out, a familiar pink haired boy came into view. 

 

“Ryuu-senpai!” Yumoto called as he waved, the pink haired boy saw him and waved back. Io narrowed his eyes, something was different. Ryuu was, paler. His energy was the same, his smile was the same, but his body seemed a bit paler. He was worried, but shifted it aside for a moment. He was just happy to see Ryuu back again.

 

“Hey guys! Long time no see.” Ryuu smiled as he was embraced in a hug. 

 

“Oooohhhh, that's pretty. Where did you get it.” Yumoto asked as he eyed a ring on Ryuu's right ring finger. It was a sorta reddish pink Jewel in the shape of a heart with a fire in the middle. The band seemed golden and it curled around the gem, sealing it in place. 

 

“I got it during my trip, pretty sweet huh?” Ryuu said with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, I want one, let's go get one now!” Yumoto declared as he started to the next train. En grabbed him by the collar however.

 

“Not now Yumoto, Ryuu just got back.” En said lazily as he dragged the young boy back. 

 

“Sorry Yumoto, it was something they only had for the weekend. I think they're gone by now.” Ryuu explained.

 

“Awwwwwwww.” Yumoto sighed as the group just decided to head out. 

 

Later……..

 

The group ate dinner at a local restaurant and were walking home. 

 

“So how was your trip in Mitakihara?” Atsushi asked, he was curious, his sister has only been there once. 

 

“It was a blast. The classes weren't boring and I had a lot of time to sightsee.” Ryui said with a smile. He grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture, he was with two girls, one had blonde hair and the other had black hair. The blonde one was in casual clothes while the dark haired one was in a school uniform. 

 

“That's Ono and Yumi, they were in the same class. They're coming by in a few days actually..” Ryuu pointed to the blonde and dark haired one respectively. 

 

“Thats cool. We'll get to meet new friends!” Yumoto cheered. 

 

“Yep, I think you'll like them.” Ryuu said with a smile, unbeknownst to the others though, Ryuu glanced at a few bushes clumped together. Between the bushes, just visible was a pale white creature. 

 


	2. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's soon, going to do it before the weekend. I won't be able to post anything over the weekend.

Chapter 2: Ring

 

It's been a few days since Ryuu has returned, school resumed as normal, and the club was whole again. Still, Io found Ryuu's behavior strange, he would daze off more than usual in class, and his ring would sparkle from time to time. 

 

The day went on as usual, and the five were walking to the bath house. Suddenly, Ryuu stopped. 

 

“Hey guys, is there another route?” Ryuu asked, he sounded a little nervous. 

 

“Yeah, down that way, why?” Yumoto asked as he pointed in another direction. 

 

“Can we go that way? I have a feeling…” Ryuu said as he glanced further down the path. 

 

“A bad one?” Yumoto asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Ryuu said. 

 

“Eh, let's go then.” En said as the group moved, Io turned back and saw something glimmer further down the old path. Much to his surprise, Ryuu was looking at the glimmer too. Io frowned but shook his head, he can ask what bothered Ryuu later.

 

At the bathhouse, Ryuu sighed in relaxation as he sunk into the warm water. 

 

“So, tell us more about your trip.” Yumoto said. 

 

“There's not much to talk about. Sure there were a lot of tall buildings, it didn't really seem like night even if it was, and the shops were filled with different things. Mainly, we went sightseeing during our off time. Other than my pictures, there's nothing really to talk about. It's about the same as here, just with some bigger, flashier buildings.” Ryuu said with a shrug. 

 

“Where did you get the ring? You just said they they were only available for a weekend.” Atsushi said, Ryuu momentarily froze. 

 

“Erm, it was a small pawn shop I think. It was their last one too, Ono and Yumi each have one too.” Ryuu said, he seemed a little hesitant. 

 

“Thats still so cool. Can I try it?” Yumoto asked, Ryuu seemed a little hesitant. 

 

“Sure, here.” Ryuu said, he slid off the ring and placed on Yumoto's index finger. 

 

“Whoa, it feels nice and warm.” Yumoto said in amazement. 

 

“Shouldn't be too surprising, it was soaking with us in the warm water.” En said. 

 

“Not just that. It feels, comforting, and also, energizing! I feel full of energy! This ring makes me feel like I'm cuddled in a warm blanket, at the same time feel like it's day and I'm in the park!” Yumoto exclaimed, almost splashing in the water.

 

“I still don't get it..” Atsushi chuckled, Yumoto just smiled before taking the ring off and handing it back to Ryuu. He slid it back onto his ring finger and Io swears he saw it glow for a second. Ryuu seemed to breath a sigh of relief, but It didn't know why.  

 

That night……

 

It was on his way home, strangely, Ryuu had left a bit early this night. It's unusual as he's one of the last ones out of the bath, the second be En.

It's worrying Io a bit, Ryuu's been acting a little strange since he returned. No one else was bothered by it, so Io assumed it was just him, but the changes are getting a little more glaring. He sighed as he passed the point where they change direction, he looked down the other route, the one they avoided for Ryuu and saw something. 

 

A column in the area rippled, a flash of color entered and exited the sky, quick enough to be mistaken for a trick of the eye. Someone dropped out of it, a familiar pink-head. Io ran as the figure glowed in a light and the light quickly vanishing. By the time Io got to him, he saw Ryuu, in his normal clothing, quickly pocketing something. 

 

“Ryuu!” Io called as Ryuu turned to him startled. 

 

“Oh! Hey Io, what are you doing here?” Ryuu asked, fiddling with something in his pocket. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing, did you see something just now?” Io asked, he eyed ryuu little suspiciously. 

 

“No, I didn't see anything.” Ryuu said, he was a little quick. Io shook his head, he was hiding something, but for now it wasn't the time to pry. 

 

“Alright, you want to walk home together? You look a little pale.” Io said, he noticed at Ryuu has been looking a little paler since he returned, even in the dim light, Ryuu was pretty pale. 

 

“I'll be fine, you go on ahead. I'll catch up.” Ryuu said. Io sighed and agreed, he walked ahead for about a minute before Ryuu caught up to him. 

 

“Sorry, needed to check something very quickly.” Ryuu said with a smile, his color returned mostly, albeit he was still a little paler than before the trip. 

 

“What would that be?” Io asked. 

 

“Ono texted me, she's coming by soon. Along with Yumi.” Ryuu said. 

 

“I see, I'm excited to meet them.” Io said. 

 

“You'll love them, their very nice. I have a feeling you might get along with Yumi a lot. She's a bit similar to you.” Ryuu said with a chuckle. 

 

“We'll see.” Io said, as the two walked home.

 

Next day……

 

Io was concerned about Ryuu, that ring had been acting up too. Something was at that area where Ryuu didn't want to go, only to find him there later that night. He asked Wombat about the ring, Wombat said he could feel magical energy from it, but it was very different, and even stronger than the one they have. He has never seen it before and never heard of it. This ring was something completely different. 

 

Today, they're going to ask him about it. 

 

Later…... 

 

The others were in the club room, waiting for Io and Ryuu to come out of class. 

 

“So you're curious about the ring Wombat?” Atsushi asked. 

 

“Quite, Io has mentioned the sparkle, I could sense magic from it, but it's quite different from the loveracelets, it seems to be stronger as well.” Wombat said, soon as he did the two third-years walked in, Atsushi and En stayed in the clubroom after their classes at the local in university, it was close enough it was just a good walk away. 

 

“Hey guys.” Ryuu smiled as the two placed their bags down. 

 

“We need to talk.” En said. 

 

“Eh? Am I in trouble or something?” Ryuu asked, he sounded a little nervous, much to Io's worry. Ryuu wasn't exactly the type to keep secrets. 

 

“It's about your ring.” En said. 

 

“Huh? This thing?” Ryuu asked as he held up his hand, showing the bright ring. 

 

“Yes, I feel a type of magic coming from there. It's different from the one I granted you, it seems stronger too.” Wombat said. 

 

“Well, I'm…” Ryuu trailed off, only for something to land on the window sill. 

 

“I can explain, if Zaou allows me anyway.” A sweet sounding voice said as they slightly jumped, they turned and saw a white cat like creature perched on the window. A blank smile on it's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I've been wanting to do this type of fic for a very long time. Hope you enjoyed, I would love to hear your thoughts on it :)


	3. Kyubey

Chapter 3: Kyubey

 

Io looked at the creature, had a cat like appearance with two long ears and two small gold halos floating around the base of each. It had a simple smile and blank expression. The creature jumped down and landed on the table, it's ears had small pinkish decals and it's back had a red ring on it. 

 

“I could handle it, you didn't need to jump in.” Ryuu said, Io was surprised to see that Ryuu was basically  _ glaring  _ at the creature. He wasn't the type to get angry, only annoyed at most. 

 

“I know my place Zaou, I can answer questions the best, you know that as a fact.” The creature said, Ryuu sighed, and crossed his arms. 

 

“Fine, everyone, this is Kyubey, an Incubator. I met him during my trip. He can explain the ring.” Ryuu said.

 

“I can, the ring is known as a soul gem. It's what houses his magical power. I gave it to him, to help fight witches.” Kyubey said, Ryuu seemed to be more calm after the statement and sighed. 

 

“What are witches?” Wombat asked, Kyubey turned to him. 

 

“Strange, you don't know? I thought you were an Incubator like myself, and contracted with these boys.” Kyubey said. 

 

“Just explain.” En said. 

 

“A witch is a person who fell into absolute despair. They form labyrinths that one cannot escape without killing the witch. Puella Magi are meant to defeat and kill witches so they don't pose that much of a threat. They are dangerous beings, only able to be defeated by someone with greater power. I apologise though, I only thought you were an Incubator due to the perceived magical power the boys displayed. Now I realize that the power you have them is significantly less than the amount I give.” Kyubey said as it turned to Wombat. 

 

“What do you mean by that? The powers were meant to restore love in this world.” Wombat said. 

 

“Restore love? It's a very fickle emotion I may mind you. Love can lead to people doing wonderful things, and unforgivable things. I meant that Zaou's power wasn't enough to harm a witch, much less kill it. I granted his power so he could help.” Kyubey explained. 

 

“Speaking of which, I just seen you today?” Kyubey turned his attention to Ryuu, with a sigh, Ryuu reached into his pocket and grabbed a black egg looking thing, it had a metallic sharp needle at the end and the black orb was encased in metallic bands, a small web shape on top. Ryuu tossed it to Kyubey who caught it in it's mouth. 

 

“What is that?” Yumoto asked as he eyed the dark orb. 

 

“It's a grief seed, they are dropped after a witch is killed, and Puella Magi use it to restore their magic. Seeing one of these mean a witch is about to hatch. Anyone too close to it will get sucked up into it's maze and lost forever.” Kyubey said as he tossed it up, the red circle on his back opened up and the orb fell into it, the hole closed and he sat back down. 

 

“Killed? Isn't that a little extreme?” Wombat asked, Kyubey turned to him curiously. 

 

“Not in the slightest. Witches have given into their despair, they cannot be saved. Them and their familiars have killed whoever wanders into the maze. It's impossible to escape. Witches are known for taking their unfortunate victim and trapping them inside the maze. It's actually rather pitiful, they trap theses humans to keep as friends, but have no regards to their being. Most of the time the humans either die from starvation, or is killed by the witch.” Kyubey said. 

 

“That's why you didn't want us to go down that street.” Atsushi realized, Ryuu let out a sigh. 

 

“Yeah, a witch was there. It would be too dangerous to let all of you in there. It would be easier to handle it by myself.” Ryuu said. 

 

“Did your outfit change?” Yumoto asked. 

 

“Yeah, it did.” Ryuu said. 

 

“Can you show us?” Yumoto asked. 

 

“No, it'll take up magic, and I'd rather not use too much up. I need it for the next witch.” Ryuu said. 

 

“Shouldn't you have recovered it by now?” Io asked, the magic was the same as their in recharge, right? 

 

“No, every magic I use is gone. Only way to recharge is to get a grief seed and use it to refill. Or, clear the corruption, as that is what fills the empty spot when the magic is low.” Ryuu explained as he picked up his gem and turned it back into a ring. 

 

“What about that then?” En asked, he talked about conserving magic, but he was fine transforming the gem. 

 

“It uses very minimal magic. Transforming or using my powers usually use up around ten times the amount it takes to transform the gem. I just refilled so I should be fine.” Ryuu explained as he placed the ring back on his finger. It glimmered as he did. 

 

“Can we join you?” Yumoto asked. 

 

“No, I'd rather not. These things are a lot more deadly than the ones we face.” Ryuu explained. 

 

“Any case I think that will do for now. I'll talk with you once Yumi and Ono are here.” Kyubey said as he hopped out the window. 

 

“Wait, so are Yumi and Ono also Magi?” Atsushi asked. 

 

“Yeah, they are veterans. They trained me in Mitakihara.” Ryuu said, suddenly, there was a pulse. He froze and Kyubey looked out the window. 

 

“There's a witch nearby, it's about to hatch. You felt it too huh?” Kyubey asked. 

 

“Yeah” Ryuu said. 

 

“Please stay here, I'll be back in a bit.” Ryuu said as he ran out the door. Kyubey following. 

 

“We aren't seriously leaving him alone right?” En asked as he pointed to the door. 

 

“Yeah, let's go. He could use all the help he could get.” Atsushi said, the rest quickly following suit. They ran until they went to an alley, and Ryuu was in front of something. It was another seed, it was buried in the concrete however pulsing slightly. 

 

“Hey everyone!” Atsushi turned and saw Kinshiro, Akoya and Arima walking toward them. Ryuu turned around surprised. 

 

“I thought I said to stay back.” Ryuu said, Io was surprised to hear such seriousness in his voice. Heck, he doesn't think he ever heard Ryuu talk seriously. 

 

“What's the matter?” Akoya asked as he peeked his head in, he didn't see Ryuu since he left and was a little surprised by his attitude. 

 

“Everyone! Get back now!” Ryuu's warning came too late as a final pulse from the seed pushed everyone back. Suddenly, the world around them changed. 

 

The skies vanished, covered by colors and patterns, like they were in a cave of sort. It had different paths, weaving and twisting. Everything was different. The path was now checkered, the walls would be narrow at first, but expanded to something as wide as a forest clearing. 

 

“Where are we?” Yumoto asked, hiding behind Atsushi. 

 

“This is a witch's labyrinth. Only way out, is to kill the witch.” Ryuu said, his ring glowed brightly. Unbeknownst to the others, Ryuu and Kyubey saw black witch runes on the ceiling among the patterns and checkered swirls. 

 

The Heartbroken Witch, Afflictus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Next one will probably be longer. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism is welcome. No bullying please.


	4. Heartbroken Witch: Afflictus

Chapter 4: Heartbroken Witch: Afflictus 

 

Ryuu transformed his ring back to an egg. Which pulsed dimly. 

 

“Follow me, and please don't wander off.” Ryuu said, as he began to walk down the tunnels. The rest followed suit, unsure of what to think, or why they shouldn't, bit as of now, the questions can wait. 

 

“I suggest everyone transforms. The familiars can be hostile.” Ryuu said, his voice was sharp, a tone much unknown to a person like him. 

 

“What for? What the heck is this place anyway?” Akoya asked as they all turned into their outfits. Kyubey turned his head. 

 

“A witch's labyrinth……” as Kyubey respoke what he had told them. Io observed Ryuu, he hardly turned, he was more ridge in posture, and the joking air that was usually around him was very little. 

 

“Ryuu, will you be okay? We could only handle one enemy with all of us on the team.” Io said, Ryu turned and gave him a smile. 

 

“I can handle it Io. I have before.” Ryuu said, Io didn't like the knowing sigh coming from him. It's strange, it's like he's a different person. They continue on, Io didn't like the confusing winding tunnels, pulling every single optical illusion it could. 

 

“Here” Io stopped as Ryuu did. They all stopped once he said that. It was an opening, to a massive cavern, the size of a forest clearing. Inside was a gigantic being, it looked like a spider and a mermaid fused together. The being swayed back and forth, it's bottom half a mermaid tail of turquoise blue, at the waist it split into four black spider legs. The top was human like, but a knight, the armor was dark and rusty, the helm shaped so it looked dlike it had four eyes. It's arms were also spider legs, each with two claws. 

 

“Is that…. A witch?” Yumoto asked, they all shrunk back at the size of the thing. 

 

“Yep, I suggest you stand back. I can handle it.” Ryuu said as he held out his egg. It glowed a bright red, his body was engulfed in flames. The fire burned out leaving him in a new outfit. 

 

He wore brown pants and a red shirt, over it was a long pirate like coat with a swallowtail back. It was white with pink trim just like his original outfit. He head leather and metal plates boots and a red gem in the shape of a cherry adorned his neck. Instead of a wand in his hand, it was a scythe as tall as him. The handle was black with a shiny metal blade. 

 

“Whoa…” Yumoto gasped. 

 

“Don't engage, it may seem hard, but I can handle this thing. So please stay back.” Ryuu said, Io nodded his head. Having trouble processing the whole thing, this  _ thing  _ was what Ryuu fought last night? It's amazing, but he can't stop his worry. It's far different compared to the others that they faced. 

 

Ryuu waved his hand and several fire arrows appeared and shot at the witch. Once it made contact, the witch screamed in pain, loud enough to physically push them back. Several black spikes and elongated legs shot forward. Ryuu ran up and cut down the legs and blocked the spikes. His blade slicing the legs with a smooth cut, the severed part turned to ash as the witch screamed again. Io and the others had to cover their ears from the sound. 

 

Ryuu produced more arrows as they shot and burned the witch. He got up close and was able to cut down two of the four legs on the witch, as they acted as her main weapons. He needed a clear shot. As he was about to slice down the third leg, the fourth sprung up and slashed him across the chest, sending him flying onto the ground. 

 

“Ryuu!” Io ran up to see blood dripping from the wound. Ryuu grunted and got up. 

 

“Stay back! This will be done soon. I wasn't expecting it to be this strong.” Ryuu breathed as he readied his scythe again. He charged at the witch again. Io was more and more concerned, Ryuu was bleeding. Bleeding enough to leave a smear on the ground. If he kept it up, he will die. 

 

“Do not fret, he won't be dying anytime soon.” Kyubey said as he walked up to Io. 

 

“How?! He's going to die with a wound like that.” Io said. 

 

“He won't believe me. The magic he has will prevent him from dying here.” Kyubey said. Io just looked up to the fight, clutching his wand. Wishing to help, but he knew that if he tried, he'll end up getting in Ryuu's way. With a small sigh of relief he did see Ryuu cut off the third leg. 

 

Ryuu jumped up and tried to make a strike on the head to finish it. Only for his blade to be blocked by the last leg. He needed to slice it at the gap in it's shell. He backed down and tried to go for the leg. Only for it to block him each time. This one was smart. 

 

As the fight raged on, the others just looked, unsure of what to think about the whole thing. 

 

“This is definitely something we never encountered before.” En said, he was a bit concerned, but figured Ryuu could handle himself. He was doing fine so far, and his wound wasn't slowing him down too much, if at all. Akoya was a little miffed though that his rival now seems to have gotten an upgrade.

 

“That's it, I'm not letting him have the whole spotlight.” Akoya decided as he ran forward. 

 

“Akoya!” The third years shouted. Akoya ran up and pointed his sword at the witch. 

 

“Pearl Beam!” Akoya shouted as the white laser hit the witch, it didn't scream and Akoya didn't see the final leg shooting at him. However, Ryuu did, he momentarily forgot one of his abilities, on instinct alone he shot down and shoved Akoya out of the way. 

 

_ Slicht…  _

 

Io felt everything stop as the sound of something puncturing flesh echoed through his ears. 

 

Akoya landed with a grunt, sword knocked out of his hand. 

 

“I could handle it Za-” Akoya breath stopped as he looked at the sight before him. Before them all….

 

Ryuu was where Akoya was originally, but the last elongated spider legs pierced straight through his abdomen. Blood steadily dripped from his body and the tip of the leg. Ryuu was breathing heavily, his grip on his scythe faltering as his arm shook. His legs dangled. His red gem glowing brightly. 

 

Wombat stared in horror at the sight. He turned to Kyubey. 

 

“This is the war that Puella Magi must fight. After all, a few lives to save hundreds is a fair trade right?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. It was just too good an opportunity to waste. Also I've been busy with other stories. See you next time. Let me know what you think so far :) have a good day.


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath   
  
Io and the others looked in horror as Ryuu shook on the spike.    
  
"May be reduced, but still hurts...." Ryuu mumbled as he carefully raised his scythe and cut the limb off. A quick slicing sound was heard as the spike turned to ash and the witch screamed. He fell to the ground, clutching his wound. A faint pinkish glow emitted from the wound and the bleeding stopped.    
  
"I said, don't get in my way." Ryuu said, glaring at Akoya. Akoya was just frozen.    
  
"Looks like a final blow will do it." Ryuu said, he waved his hand and a soft baby pink figure rose from a circle. It was a transparent , baby pink silhouette of Ryuu in his Battle Lover outfit, it even had the wand.    
  
Ryuu grabbed the familiar's hand and had it goes him toward the witch. It tried to block with its hands, but was cut down by Ryuu's blade. He made one final swing down the center, the witch turned to ash and the labyrinth shook. The world turning back to normal as they faded back to the alley. They stared at a single black one fall from the sky and clicked on the ground. Ryuu was still bloody, breathing heavily. His body was engulfed in a ray of light and he was back in his normal clothes, no wounds or blood anywhere. His gem transformed back, but instead of the bright pinkish red, most of it was now an angry swirling black. He took the grief seed and touched his gem with it. The blackness was sucked out of the gem and into the seed. Ryuu tossed the seed to Kyubey, who caught it and gathered it in the hole in his back.   
  


“Very well done Zaou. Not many Magi survive after an attack like that.” Kyubey said. 

 

“What kind of war did you get Zaou into?” Wombat asked, he sounded worried, scared. He walked up to Kyubey as the creature tilted his head. 

 

“I thought I already told you. They fight witches to keep them from killing people who wander into the maze.” Kyubey said, En growled and very suddenly and quickly, grabbed Kyubey and pinned him to the wall. 

 

“En..” Atsushi said as he went up to him. 

 

“Make him stop, now..” En said. 

 

“I can't, once a contract is made, he serves it for a very long time. That's why they are granted a wish, any wish, in exchange for fighting.” Kyubey said. 

 

“What wish did you make Ryuu?” En asked, Ryuu gulped a little. 

 

“What did you wish for?” En asked, he was getting mad. 

 

“I wished for you guys not get mixed up in this.” Ryuu said, En froze, they all did. 

 

“What?” Io asked, Ryuu took a breath as he touched the ring on his finger. 

 

“I wished that you guys are not able to make contracts with beings like Kyubey. I wished that every time you guys may wander into a maze, you'll be able to escape. You guys will not be lost in a maze and forced to make a contract.” Ryuu explained, Kyubey tilted his head again.

 

“Before you let confusion and rage cloud your judgement. Let me remind you, it wasn't my fault that Ryuu took severe damage during this fight. It was your interference that cause it.” Kyubey said, Akoya gulped as Arima placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“As far as I can tell. Zaou would have handled the witch just fine without your interference.” Kyubey said. 

 

“That's enough Kyubey. I can handle it.” Ryuu said, En sighed and released the creature. 

 

“I'll meet you later tonight.” Kyubey said as he walked past the group and out of the alley. 

 

“Ryuu, explain, now.” En said. 

 

“It happened about a month into the study trip. I was doing some sightseeing when I the unlucky person to be near a grief seed as it opened. Next thing I know, I'm in a labyrinth. I tried using my powers, but it didn't help and every visible exit just turned into more twisting tunnels. I was  _ trapped _ , Kyubey found me and offered me the powers to defeat a witch, only then is when I'd be able to escape the maze. That's it.” Ryuu said with a deep breath. En sighed and hugged him. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, must've been unpleasant. Still I'll feel better once we accompany you at least one more time. We can handle ourselves, and be sure no one pulls any stunts.” En said, he lightly glared at Akoya, who stiffed. 

 

“Akoya..” Arima said, slightly shaking him. He took a breath. 

 

“Sorry about that, Zaou. That must've hurt..” Akoya said in a low voice. He honestly wasn't expecting that witch to do such damage. Zaou had to save him, only reason he decided to enter the fight was to show that he was no weakling. Only this, proved that he was in fact an impulsive idiot. 

 

“How did you survive that? That wound should've made you pass out in pain, or die from blood loss.” Atsushi said, he was concerned, seeing that. It was more dangerous than the beasts they usually fight. 

 

“I'll explain that later. Let's just head back, Yumi and Ono are waiting by the train station.” Ryuu said. 

 

“Are they also?” Yumoto started. 

 

“Yeah, veterans actually. Yumi was one for over three years, and Ono was one for two. They taught me how to fight, handle my powers and look for witches. I probably would've died if it wasn't for them.” Ryuu said with a dry laugh. Io looked at him concerned, hearing that tone, Ryuu changed, even if it was a little, he changed to a persona he wasn't exactly comfort with. The thing with their group, everyone had that serious tone, sometimes foreboding or down. Ryuu and Yumoto always counteracted it with the cheerful, upbeat, free attitude. Ryuu suddenly became less of that. 

 

“Hey you coming?” Io snapped out of his thoughts as Atsushi looked at him as the others walked out of the alley. 

 

“Yeah, I'm coming.” Io said. 

 

Later……..

 

The walk was silent as they made their way to the train station. Wombat left some time ago, unsure of what he was doing. Io kept an eye on Ryuu, and the ring on his finger. It sparkled and glowed with a faint light. Ryuu would occasionally glance at it. 

 

“Hey! Ryuu!” The group turned as they saw the dark haired and blonde girls. The blonde, Ono, was waving at them with a smile. 

 

“Hey guys, how are you?” Ryuu asked as he went to them, the blonde hugged him. 

 

“Awesome, how are you doing? Are these your friends?” Ono asked as she glanced at the group. 

 

“How are you doing?” Yumi asked as she walked over to them, her hair was dark and her eyes were serious, definitely a polar opposite to Ono. 

 

“I'm fine, really. These are my friends.” Ryuu said as he proceeded to introduce everyone. 

 

“Just so you guys don't be so cryptic, we know about the whole witch thing.” En said. 

 

“En…” Atsushi said with a sweatdrop, Yumi's eyes darkened. 

 

“I thought I told you not to tell anyone. It isn't something to brag about.” Yumi said, her voice stone. 

 

“No! No, no. He didn't tell us. We just found out today actually. We got a bit nosy, and ended up in a witch lair with him.” Atsushi explained, Yumi sighed and her expression softened. 

 

“None of you got hurt, correct?” Yumi asked. 

 

“No one, but him. He got freaking impaled!” En said, a bit annoyed, glancing again at Akoya. 

 

“Zaou…. I told you, your body taking too much damage will end up using more magical energy.” Yumi said. 

 

“It wasn't his fault. I, um, tried to fight it, and didn't see the spike coming at me…” Akoya said with a deep breath. Despite being rivals, he never wanted Ryuu to  _ die _ . Seeing that happen, and know he was the reason for it. He couldn't bear it. 

 

“Alright, then, just don't follow him next time. We heard from another Magi that lived here that the witches seem to be a bit tougher than those in Mitakihara.” Yumi finished with a sigh, Ono looked between the group and Yumi. 

 

“Aaaanyway… show us around, we haven't been here before so.” Ono said, Ryuu smiled. 

 

“Come on then, I'll give you guys the grand tour!” Ryuu said. 

 

Elsewhere………. 

 

Wombat wandered the streets for a bit. 

 

“Do you wish to speak with me?” Wombat jumped at the sudden voice, he turned and saw Kyubey perched on a park bench. 

 

“Yes, I do.” Wombat said as he jumped onto the bench. 

 

“Who are you?” Wombat asked, Kyubey tilted his head. 

 

“You need to be more specific than that. As far as I can tell, we are one in the same. Beings from a different place, who are able to grant powers to humans.” Kyubey said. 

 

“No, want kind of powers do you give? What threat is someone like Ryuu dealing with? The powers I give are to help give love back into the world.” Wombat said. 

 

“Well, the powers are as strong as a person's wish.” Kyubey said. 

 

“Their wish? Then how powerful is Ryuu? His wish, didn't seem like much as it was a preventative measure.” Wombat said. 

 

“That was only  _ part  _ of his wish.” Kyubey said. 

 

“What was the rest then?” Wombat asked, he worried for Ryuu. He seemed, different, he still kept that happy attitude. He was still  _ him,  _ but something was off. 

 

“I cannot reveal one's wish. You have to ask himself.” Kyubey said, Wombat frowned, that made sense, but what was he hiding? What would he keep more secret from his friends? 

 

“What about you then? You say we are the same, but we are not. What is your purpose in this world, other than the witch threat?” Wombat asked, he was hoping for an answer. 

 

“An Incubator.” Kyubey said. 

 

“What is your purpose?” Wombat asked, Kyubey turned to him, Wombat felt like his expressionless face, looked unsettling. 

 

“Have you ever heard of entropy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done :) hope you enjoyed. I know the little conflict thing seems like something that should occur during the midt of the story. But.... Since I wanted their first view of a fight especially of that witch, an explanation would be most logical. 
> 
> Also, I don't know why, but I like seeing En as the laid-back, but explosively protective big brother of the group. I dunno why, I just get that vibe from him. 
> 
> Also, I think I'll try and end the chapter with a Kyubey question/line. It gives it more of a mysterious feeling and something to ponder until the next chapter comes out. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed, love to hear what you think and see you next time. Have a great say :) happy belated Thanksgiving and Black Friday


	6. Ono and Yumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals.....

Chapter 6: Ono and Yumi 

 

“And this is my house. Grandma's out of town. Won't be back for a while. The guests rooms are to the left.” Ryuu said, the two girls stepped in. 

 

“This is a really nice house. No wonder you were homesick.” Ono chuckled, Ryuu blushed a bit. The student council group left a little ago, as Akoya wasn't feeling too well. Also, Guro left to get Yumoto as it was getting late. So it was them, with En, Io, and Atsushi. 

 

“So what are you two studying?” Atsushi asked. 

 

“Me? I'm in biology. I love animals.” Ono said. 

 

“Detective. Focusing on homicides.” Yumi said. 

 

“Is that a major?” Atsushi asked. 

 

“I initially took criminal justice, then investigation and interpretation. Then I took science biology and chemistry. So far, I'm on my way to become a detective.” Yumi explained. 

 

“I see, how did you two meet Ryuu?” Atsushi asked. 

 

“Oh? We met him when he entered the school. He was looking for the bathroom.” Ono chuckled, Ryuu turned red briefly. 

 

“I know, I didn't think the layout would be so different.” Ryuu said. 

 

“How can you three act so normal?” En asked suddenly. Both Io and Atsushi were confused by the statement. 

 

“What do you mean?” Yumi asked, her eyes narrowed at him. 

 

“Fighting witches being in  _ that  _ kind of danger. How can you just shift back to normal so quickly?” En asked. 

 

“Being a Magi is not easy. Sometimes it's a bad thing, but hey. We got a wish, we were able to get out of a really bad situation, and we could live, mostly normal again.” Ono said. 

 

“What was your wish?” Io asked, both En and Atsushi were surprised it was him who asked, but he wants to know. What kind of wish, is worth risit your life?

 

“My wish is simple. To keep me alive.” Ono said, everyone except Ryuu and Yumi were surprised. 

 

“I was diagnosed with a disease that would kill me in just a few weeks. It wasn't a nice way either, I would slowly become paralyzed, only being able to speak, and after being unable to move, I would slowly die from the disease. My family and I were considering euthanasia. So, Kyubey's offer was nothing short of a miracle for me, for us.” Ono explained, her face saddened. 

 

“Usually someone wishes so they live another day.” Ono said as she glanced at her ring. It had a picture of a star on it in gold. 

 

“I do not wish to tell you. So I won't, some things are better left secrets.” Yumi said as she took her bags and went to one of the rooms. 

 

“I can see that logic.” Atsushi mumbled. 

 

“I can too, after all girls who are more desperate are more willing to make a contract.” Ono said with a dry laugh. 

 

“Still freaking messed up. Seriously, if he wasn't important,  would have beaten him on the spot.” En growled. 

 

“Don't, as much as you may hate him. He doesn't acknowledge it. After all, he can't feel emotion.” Ono said, she swiftly went to the other room with her bags. 

 

“Zaou, there's something I need to speak with you about.” Woman said as he jumped in. 

 

“Alright, we can talk privately in the kitchen. Can you guys give the girls a tour? You know the layout.” Ryuu said, Io found his behavior strange, but it has changed during his trip. 

 

“Sure.” Atsushi said, Ryuu went with Wombat into the kitchen.

 

“So, what's up?” Ryuu asked.

 

“What was the other half of your wish, Ryuu?” Wombat asked, Ryuu smiled at him sadly.

 

“I'm sorry, but I can't say. I don't want to say either. It's something I'd rather keep secret. I promise it's nothing bad.” Ryuu said. 

 

“Ryuu, we are here for you. You don't have to keep secrets, we can handle ourselves.” Wombat said, Ryuu smiled at him again. 

 

“I understand, still, it's something I don't want to share.” Ryuu said, he began to walk away.

 

“Wait, do you know about Kyubey-” Wombat was cut off. 

 

“Yes, I do. I asked before we made a contract, honestly, just like Ono, I'd rather live another day instead of dying in there.” Ryuu said with a dry chuckle. 

 

“Apparently, that witch also was invisible to all magical girls. They didn't notice it, it apparently was a weak witch.” Ryuu explained as he walked back to his friends. Wombat frowned, he didn't like this at all. Adding to his worry is that Ryuu's bracelet is starting to get dim. He has never seen that happen before. He only heard of it, and it's when a person feels sad, or, empty. 

 

“Please, if there is anything bothering you Ryuu. Let us help, you can generate love if you are not loving yourself.” Wombat said, Ryuu smiled softly. 

 

“It's fine. I'm fine, don't worry. I promise, if your worried, I'll tell you everything at some point.” Ryuu said, suddenly, Yumi walked in. 

 

“The others are chatting with Ono. Guess that's another thing about her, she's good at keeping people occupied.” Yumi sighed, she glanced at Wombat. 

 

“What Ryuu's wish is not of importance to you. Also, pushing someone to reveal it can equal to a death sentence. Kyubey can make things happen,  _ extraordinary  _ things. Sometimes though, they can be the worst skeleton in the closet. Not for us, but for  _ you.  _ In short, don't push for an answer, or else you'll unable to fully understand what the wish was.” Yumi explained _ ,  _ she sent a small glare at him. 

 

“It's fine Yumi, he's just worried.” Ryuu said, Wombat was getting, more and more afraid. Especially after what Kyubey had told him. 

 

“Look, I found out what you haven't told us. Kyubey answered by questions.” Wombat said, both Yumi and Ryuu eyes widened. 

 

“Do not worry Wombat, the three of us already have a backup plan.” Ryuu said. 

 

“You, know?” Wombat asked. 

 

“Yeah, I didn't really get an answer until after with you. So, I asked, but hey. I get to live another day, better than dying then, right?” Ryuu asked. 

 

“Yeah, it is. Why didn't you tell us?” Wombat asked, he wanted to know. 

 

“Because it would make them worry more. If I tell them, things won't ever be normal again.” Ryuu said, Wombat couldn't help but agree with it. If they knew, chaos would definitely follow. 

 

“Now c'mon, let's go talk with the others.” Ryuu said with a smile. 

 

“And then, we spent the rest of the evening studying for tests tomorrow. My brother actually thought Ryuu was a girl with his hair down. His face was so confused.” Ono laughed. 

 

“What did we miss?” Ryuu asked. 

 

“I'm just telling them the story of the day we first teamed up to take down a witch.” Ono said with a chuckle. 

 

“Oh yeah, if I recall, that one was really strong huh?” Ryuu chimed in with a smile. 

 

Io couldn't help but wonder what the two were talking about earlier. Yumi's serious expression didn't help either. He wondered, more and more. What exactly was the  _ price  _ for their magic. Ryuu said he made a wish, and thus, that wish determined his magical power. Only, why was it so strong? He's happy that Ryuu can fight for himself, but it worries him. A lot, what is it that Ryuu's not telling them? And why hide it? 

 

Kyubey looked through the window, as he watched the merry bunch. 

 

“That Wombat may be the same as humans, but this is the best way. After all, who would want to accept those terms once they hear it? It's the most logical choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals! Updates may be more active after next week. I just need to survive finals first. See you guys next time, and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, why am I posting so many stories??? Updates for this will be random as I have my focus largely on another story. Hope you enjoyed, and this story will not be abandoned. I would love to hear your thoughts on it as well. Have a great day everyone :)


End file.
